


Weasleyssa vara parempi

by Beelsebutt



Series: Totuudentorvet [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Old Age, Suomi | Finnish, dialogificci, huumoria söpöstelyllä, vakipari, vanhat hahmot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: — Olen Albus Severus Potter.— Etkä ole! Albuksella on pitkä parta. Enkä minä ole Potter.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 60. Juoma
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Totuudentorvet [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738315





	Weasleyssa vara parempi

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2013. Ficci sijoittuu verseen, jossa Harry/Ginny ja Ron/Hermione tekivät lapset, jonka jälkeen vaihtoivat pareja ja nykyisellään kasvattavat lapsensa yhdessä.
> 
> Tämä ficci on yhdistelmä tarvetta saada W-kirjaimella alkava otsikko sekä dialogisisältöä. Tämän piti olla enemmän severuskeskeinen, ja otsikonkin oli tarkoitus olla suoraan "Wanhassa vara parempi" tai jokin sen muunnelma, mutta perhanan Rarry varasti jälleen show'n. Nooh, norjalaisvitsi. Ei voi olla liikaa Rarrya? En ota mitenkään kantaa siihen, miten kyseiset hahmot ovat elossa ja viettävät aikaansa samassa hoitolaitoksessa!
> 
> Kiitokset Jollelle henkisestä tuesta ja pallotteluseinänä olemisesta <3
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

— Ristiä, sanoi kissa, kun jäälle kuoli.  
— Ruudut suuret, sanoi lasimestari.  
— Herttaista hevosen häntä.  
— Pata putosi, muttei särkynyt.

— Mitä? Mikä pata? Ettei vain minun voimistusjuomani?  
— Ei, ei, setä-Severus. Tämä on vain korttipeliä.  
— Hmph. Kukaan ei kysynyt sinulta, Potter.  
— Mitä?  
— Isä, Severus-setä tarkoitti minua, ei sinua.  
— Joko ne ovat monistaneet Potterin? Sen siitä saa, kun on nainen taikaministerinä.  
— Olen Albus Severus Potter.  
— Etkä ole! Albuksella on pitkä parta. Enkä minä ole Potter.  
— Albus Severus, Kalkaros.  
— En ole kuuro! Mutta nimi meni sentään oikein.  
— Isä tarkoittaa, että minä olen Albus Severus, setä-Severus.  
— Kuulehan poika, älä turhaan lausu minun nimeäni.  
— Mutta kun se on minunkin nimeni!  
— Juurihan väitit itseäsi Albukseksi!  
— Albus Severus, Kalkaros!  
— Minne pistinkään taikasauvani...  
— Kalkaros, ole jo hiljaa.  
— Kukaan ei kysynyt sinulta, Weasley. Painu takaisin pitämään vaimosi kurissa!  
— Me erottiin jo seitsemänkymmentä vuotta sitten, Kalkaros.  
— Ja me menimme naimisiin kuusikymmentäyhdeksän vuotta sitten.  
— Pää kiinni, Potter.  
— Kumpi meistä?  
— Mene metsään, teko-Albus. Sinä myös, Potta-Potter, ja vie Weasleysi mennessäsi!

— Mitenkäs täällä sujuu?  
— Kaikki ne ovat taas minun kimpussani, ei tässä saa vanhainkodissakaan olla rauhassa.  
— No mutta, Severus! Taasko olette kiihdyttänyt itsenne? Jospa kokeiltaisiin vähän—  
— Vie litkusi pois! Juon vain omasta kattilasta!  
— Voimistusjuomanne ei taida olla vielä valmista, mutta ehkäpä menisimme nyt päivätorkuille?

— Voitin.  
— Niinhän sinä aina.  
— Sinä voitit eilen.  
— Ihanko totta? Pääsi jo unohtumaan. Sainko jo palkinnon?  
— Öö, sait. Hienon palkinnon saitkin! Eilen illalla, ennen kuin mentiin nukkumaan.  
— Ai sekö olikin palkinto? Ehkä sinun pitäisi _antaa_ se uudelleen, kun en taida oikein muistaa?  
— ...tuota, taidankin lähteä tästä. Lupasin olla ajoissa kotona.  
— Hei, hei, Al. Terveisiä Maggielle.  
— Minultakin Maggielle _terveisiä_.  
— Ron!  
— Totta kai, Ron-setä! Saatanpa itsekin antaa Maggielle palkinnon.  
— Albus Severus!

— Ollapa vielä noin nuori.  
— Kelpaat kyllä kurttuisenakin  
— Kerrassaan jalomielistä.  
— ...ja minä?  
— Kyllä, kyllä. Aina Weasleyssa on vara parempi, vanhanakin.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Hox!**  
>  Alun ns. korttipelitermit on lainattu, teeman mukaisesti, erittäin wanhasta Aapelin kirjasta nimeltään "Koko kaupungin Vinski". Eivät siis omiani, joskin hieman muokkasin parissa kohtaa kirjoitusasua.


End file.
